Will you follow me
by yume no bara
Summary: Just resurrected from the dead, the first thing she heard was, " Will you follow me?" would she? or WOuld she not?


"Will you follow me"

- a tribute to Kagome and Sesshoumaru

"Will you follow me?" were the first words I heard when I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw the only person that was present. I stared in question at his eyes and he answered me with only a gaze back. Slowly, I lowered my gaze and bowed, "Yes, my lord."

I followed him through his adventures, watched him as he suffered a feeling called pain and gloried over his emotion that brought a smile to his eyes. He told me it was an attraction and an emotion at the same time. What was it he called? Ah…now, I remember. He called it love.

I observed my master as he drowned himself in this dangerous frenzy. I analyzed his dazed nature as his love died and his grief swallowed him whole.

"master?" I would ask trying to tell him to stop and yet not really telling him to. After all, what right do I have to tell my master anything when my position is only as his slave?

"master?" I would ask again but I rarely got his attention now that he has something to tend to himself.

Sighing, I would usually go out to end someone's life for that was how I was taught when I was feeling an emotion called frustration. My master has taught me the essentials of living in this desolate era but it always seemed lacking. I have a lot of questions in mind but I am not permitted to voice them out.

Those days when my master would drown himself with wine and something else, I find myself always going back to him soaked in blood. I could not understand why I do it nor why I felt what I felt. I do not know what I felt. Blood lust is what they called it but I didn't care what they called it. I…I can not portray what I felt.

My master has abandoned me and yet I kept on following him or rather the path he has taken.

I saw him again.

"At a time where you would met at a crossroads, would you still follow me?" he asked, indirectly asking me that after all I had seen of him, would I still be willing to follow him.

I did what I did the first time he asked me the same question. I bowed my head to the ground showing my utmost loyalty and answered him, "Yes, my lord."

My master and I were stuck in a battle we did not wish to pursue. My master has lost faith in justice and I followed suit.

A man attacked from my back and I heard my master yell, warning me to watch out but I did not pay heed all my attention was to follow the path my master has taken. I gazed at his eyes as he watched me getting slain and I did the same.

Water poured out from my eyes as it mixed with my blood that oozed from my head. "master?" I whispered my voice barely recognizable as I chocked on the blood that came rising to my mouth.

I looked into the battlefield, our legion has died out and only my master and I were left. He was screaming, telling me to hide and never look for him again as he was grabbed by two soldiers at arms. The soldiers were getting ready to behead him and I called out, " Master?"

I was crying and my master was begging them to spare me but I begged to be together with him. They dragged and placed me next to him.

He was crying telling me I was being foolish again. He kept on telling me to runaway fro he knew I had the capability. I shook my head signaling him that I too can't do what he wanted me to do.

They kicked me till I lay on my back facing the sky. My lord was still begging them to spare me but they did not grant his wish. They continued to torture but I never complained nor screamed I had my master to do that for me.

I saw a sword being raised, ready to strike at my heart. I braised myself for the final blow but it never came. I felt a shadow block my vision and I opened my eyes.

I saw my masters face. He blocked the sword with his body. I felt a tear slip passed my eye and he wiped it away using his bloodied hands.

"master?" I croaked. "Do not follow me." He whispered his last words as his final breath escaped him.

But it was too late.

He hath fallen.

I too, have fallen.

I grabbed the sword that was plunged deep into his body and pushed it deeper until it reached and went past through my heart. I felt my hands turn numb, my eyes go blurry till it went blind and my hearing slowly fade away. I did not know whether it was an illusion or whether it was real but I heard my master's whisper into my ears.

"Will you follow me?"


End file.
